DESCRIPTION: The investigators propose to test the clinical utility of their trans-illumination device for the imaging and diagnostic discrimination of malignant from non-malignant pigmented skin lesions, as further described by their abstract: "Melanoma is a lethal skin cancer that has a very high cure rate if detected early. A prototype device for early detection of melanoma, called the Nevoscope, has been built by Tranlite. It produces transillumination and epiluminescence images of pigmented lesions that are similar to the oil based epiluminescence but without the need for oil or the glass face-plate and could be a major innovation for early detection of melanoma. "In Phase I we will show, by imaging 80 pigmented lesions with the nevoscope, the feasibility of improving the detection accuracy for dysplastic nevi and melanoma compared to visual examination of oil based epiluminescence. We will also test a new prototype of the Nevoscope using white light emitting diodes which will significantly lower the price of the device and make it useful in other areas of medicine. "In Phase II we will develop and test the LED based nevoscope device for early detection of melanoma and other medical applications of skin imaging. The commercial goal of Translite is to significantly lower the price of a hand-held Nevoscope device that can be easily afforded by most physicians." PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: NOT AVAILABLE